


An Intro

by Dashudu



Series: McReyes Hypnosis Kink [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Mind Control, This is probably a very obscure kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashudu/pseuds/Dashudu
Summary: Jesse McCree decides to use his commander's relaxation hypnosis playlists against him.





	An Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote these to cater to my own personal kink for hypnosis. please bear with me.  
> This is a short set up for the series.

The first time Jesse enters Gabe’s office to find him out like a light in his chair Jesse assumes he’s napping and comes back later.  
The third time, however, Jesse decides to poke around and sees the file playing on Reyes’ computer. Jesse curiously pokes around on the computer, careful not to disturb his commander. Jesse found a file of playlists. He is quick to put everything back as the file currently playing reaches its end and act none the wiser.  
When Jesse gets the idea he’s quick to find what he needs, who would’ve thought there was a whole hypnosis online community. Jesse has access to Gabriel’s office every so often so he can drop things off and he uses it to access Reye’s computer. He edits one of the playlists, placing his own file into the mix. It wasn’t anything too crazy, something to just test and see if this really works.  
Jesse waits a week before trying it out. If this worked Gabriel would scratch his ear every time Jesse whistled. He tries to make it natural. They’re in the mass hall and Jesse whistles to get Kim’s attention. Gabriel, down the table, reaches up and scratches his ear. Jesse tries again on the shooting range and it works again, better yet Gabriel doesn’t even seem to notice.  
Jesse does it a few more times over the week, watching it work every time.  
Now it’s time for the fun stuff.


End file.
